galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 74
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> I went to the underground storage facility a few hours later. Cirruit had put a portable matter destruction furnace up, next to the large transparent force field encased cylinder filled with those disgusting white maggots. Narth was with me as well as Har Hi. Narth said." Do you really want to destroy them all?" "You are right, maybe we should keep one or two in stasis for later study or so." "No I mean you are going to commit genocide in a way. These are sentient beings." "Without any morals and a trail of death and destruction. With our ship in shambles and who knows how many millions they have killed to get here. Once released they will continue to make other sick and force their dominion on others." "I understand and I fully support your final decision but the leader of the Knnnkasked me to plead with you for the life of his people." "You talk to them?" "Well I can't ignore a telepathic cry for mercy. They know that what they did was wrong but the only way for them to somehow become a civilization. They have no hand, no eyes, nothing to build a civilization themselves. to make tools, make fire and in a way their logic is not so wrong. An individual can chose to self destruct over evil but as a leader he was responsible for the welfare of his kind first." Cirruit brushed his polished skull." They are responsible for much mayhem and death and destroyed my beloved engines, but we X101 did very bad things under the Influence of the Kermac. Even those of us who weren't directly influenced were glad for a purpose, even if that purpose meant to attack others. The Piostla waged a great war just because they felt all Non plant life was evil and argued there are Terranswhoate plant matter." "Are you also suggesting we let them live?" "I know they are too dangerous to others to be let free, but exterminating them before looking for an alternative might be a little harsh. With their help we or the Union could find the others , help the afflicted and find a solution for the Knnnk." He held up his hands in a defensive manner." Now I am like Narth. I personally throw the switch and toast them to ashes if you say so." I looked to Har-Hi:" What is your opinion?" "the Dai in me says burn them. And Burn every planet they ever touched, just to make sure they can never ever force their will on others and make them do things they do not want. But I am too long with Narth and you and I must agree with Narth and Cirruit. The Union gave us Dai, the ones that switched a chance. And you know what we did before that. My own clan burned and killed many Union colonies and ships and took everything they owned. Yet our past was never made an issue since we joined. Your very own Neo Vikingforefatherspirated and were the worst killers and dare I say rapists before the Union fleet put an end to it and you Neo Vikings joined. Not one went to prison or was held accountable for their actions before they were Union." "So you say we should offer them Union membership?" "It would be a solution of sort. They be bound by Union Law and could then be legally and with the full moral frame work intact be punished for all future acts." "And anyone coming in contact gets sick and they take over?" "Now that we know they have no chance. We can easily protect ourselves from them. It was their unknown ability that made us vulnerable." "And maybe they have more unknown abilities?" "Well Captain if you still think we should destroy them. then we will support your decision you know that!" They all knew I would no longer throw the switch. Part of me still felt angry and cheated of the revenge act I wanted to do. I knew I had the savage beast in me more than I wanted to admit and being faced with your own dark side wasn't easy. Judging others was no longer so clear cut." Alright you come up with a workable solution by the time we leave and I will consider it. I won't let the Knnnk alone on this planet unguarded and in this condition." ________________________________________ It was the next day and I sat in my Captains quarters to write my daily logbook entry. Cateria would be able to wrap things up by tomorrow. All her patients had recovered and even the severe cases where much organs and tissue had to be replaced were on the way to complete recovery. The Down were able to contact their Government and they were interested in opening diplomatic and trade contacts with the Union and would send a Delegation to Pluribus. The Outcast Furzehadofficially applied for Membership. the Down confirmed that the Outcasts were welcome to the planet. I leaned back and put the pen down when the Door chime announced Shea. She came in and sat down on my couch." I think we found a solution to the Knnnk problem and we wanted to demonstrate it to you in a few hours as soon as the technicalities are tested and worked out." "Good news." "Yes I thing we came up with a good solution." "You came for something else I can feel it!" "Can you still love me after what I did?" "I told you before I do not hold you responsible and neither Har Hi or Hansoranyone else under the influence of these creepy things. Thinking about it makes me wish again I had thrown the switch after all:" I got up and sat close to her, took her in my arms and said."I still love you very much. Nothing has changed." "Will you go back to your male persona when this is over?" " I haven't really thought about it. But I doubt it. I like myself just as I am." A wide smile changed her face and she kissed me." Wonderful!" She got up and said." Do you mind if I move in with you . I mean share quarters?" "Any regulations against it?" "No official ones!" "I don't care much about the unofficial ones and say go and get your things. Now we got to draw lots who sleeps on the right side of the bed right?" She giggled as she left."Depends how much you have changed:" And was out the door. ________________________________________ They had asked me to be in the Pirates Den by 1600 hrs. and I was. Shea and Cateria were quite proud I could tell and Narth seemed pleased as he said." Behold our Knnnk solution!" I jumped almost out of my skin and my hands went for my blaster and the old 45 at the same time. "What in Lokis name is that? It is the most horrifying thing I ever saw!" From the door a headless man walked in. It had perfectly normal arms, legs and wore only trunks. Instead of chest nipples it had eyes! It had no head and no neck! But one of the white worms was sitting on top!" I don't think I ever going to sleep without seeing that before my eyes? Did Mao come up with that?" then I felt guilty as I saw the disappointment in their faces. Cateria said:"Sorry Captain I didn't have much time for the design. I thought it doesn't look to bad." I blinked."Sorry Cateria. Really I did not mean to criticize your work. I was just a bid shocked I was not prepared for a headless Zombie with a giant maggot on top. Please tell me what you guys come up with and why this Worm is in the open!" Shea said." Cirruit injected a counter artificial Bacteria on Nanite basis and completely wiped out the Virus Bacteria symbionts and I altered the DNA of the worms so they would no longer be able to produce the Venom and the new Bacteria. Cateria grew this organic body out of base cells. It has no central nervous system at all. It is dead without the Knnnk on top . It needs only liquid muscle foods and oxygen to operate. The Knnnk bond with it and can no longer sever the bond. They lose their wave riding ability and if they disconnect both Knnnk and Host body dies." "Hmm that is actually quite a intelligent solution. Some clothing might help too. Seeing this naked Neutrum was perhaps a bit sudden for my taste but now I am getting used to it." She said." Well it might not be to your liking but we gave it a mouth too for communication purposes only of course. And we thought the practical place would be its stomach as it doesn't have or need a navel." I cringed . " I still think Mao had a hand in it!" Mao shook his head:"No not this time, Captain. But we could always open a Haunted Ship. We be the number One attraction! Giant Spider, Ghost, giants, Monsters and headless Bellybutton talking Zombies!" Muhammad looked at me from the side." And if the captain stops using the Hygiene Center for a few weeks we have a Bearded Virgin too!" I blushed and checked my cheeks but they were as smooth as ever and the Crew laughed. Cateria said " Captain the Knnnk wants' to talk to you!" I tried to become serious again and said:" Alright I am all ears. Oh were does it have the ears?" "Cateria said." The Knnnk can hear themselves we did not need to give it ears." "I am The-one-chosen-to-represent. I am Knnnk and herby ask for a truce and diplomatic immunity until I make our case before the Assembly on Pluribus. The ones that have chosen me said it be acceptable to be in stasis. We thank you for giving Knnnk a chance, our most thank goes to Cateria who gives us our very own Host body that will not get sick and deteriorate. it will be a glorious future on our own merits and we will atone for what we did by helping finding all those affected and help to heal." "As always I see my crew has prepared you well before talking to me. By our rules and ethic laws I am now bound to accept your request and you are indeed an ambassador. Let me make this perfectly clear to you. Should you in any way shape or form interfere with any of my crew. I will make it my personal mission to make your kind extinct." " I will remain in whatever space you see fit. I understand your sentiment and can only blame ourselves. I am still very thankful for this chance." I wanted to say something but Gatu who had the Conn. called." Captain we are being hailed by the Furze. They are on scanners with a big fleet!" "Pipe it down here, please!" The Image of a Furze all in brown leather and Copper appeared." I see you have paid no heed to our orders. This Planet is now Furze Dominion and we shall eradicate all. You may address me as A the Mighty and amuse me with your pleas of mercy. the Down have embarrassed me and war shall be upon them. We will feast on their flesh!" "Miniscule B this Planet is neither Down nor Furze. It belongs to the Outcast." "No Naked face. it is not Miniscule B, it is A the Mighty! You must adjust your translation equipment or face my wraith!" "One moment, C the Weak. I talk to the Outcast and see what they say!" The speaker of the Outcasts and his delegation was already aboard and I informed him via Intership of the situation and added." Do you want to address the Mighty A?" "They abandoned us and send us with museum scrap on a journey. As they saw we were sick. they would not help. Now they return to kill us after we are well. Can you protect us?" "I think so!" I called the Furze again. "Sorry D the Insignificant, but the new owners of this planet do not want you here. this Planet is Union protectorate and I suggest you leave now or I am forced to take off and make you leave." He visibly got angry now." It is A the Mighty! How you even know about this lowly Crewmember D the Insignificant is something we discuss after you pleaded for your surrender. We are not afraid of your puny little Vessel!" "Well it might be puny to you, where I come from it's pretty big. I guess I have to show you after all! Oh and you may Address me as Captain the Olafson." Some of my crew was actually lying on the floor and holding their bellies laughing. Narth shook his head." This is not exactly how first contact procedures with a potentially dangerous and hostile species are described in the handbook, I must say!" then for the first time ever Narth giggled! "But I can't wait to feel his mind when he sees this ship!" Har Hi was even redder than usual." How did you know his lowly Crewman in the first place? I wonder if that poor soul is no being questioned by his Superior how he had contact with you!" "Get serious guys! We need to get this thing in space. SHIP have you made contact with the big ships AI?" "Yes Captain. It is quite fascinating. He is much like me. Very advanced of course and quite friendly. I am able to convey all your ship commands via our bridge!" "Prepare for lift off. Nice and easy does it Mr. Muhammad. Do you think you can handle something that big?" "With all due respect Captain. Can you eat fish?" "I think we need to work on the Respect your Captain issue a little around here! But I guess that means you can!" "Sure thing I get this Flying Continent into Vacuum without so much as raising a breeze on the planet." While he started his procedures we went leisurely on the bridge of the Tigershark. Remote controlling the big Ship around us. Mao said." I sure hope they try something. I am so eager to let just one of those Yotta shots go!" "We don't want to re arrange constellations, Mao." "Ah well one can have dreams!" The Karmat broke finally through the Atmosphere and we were certain A -the Mighty had us on his screens by now. He could not possibly miss us with nothing but Binoculars for sensors. "Mao go for full shields: Extend all Weapons and target the Alien fleet!" "Aye Captain!" Narth was silently shaking on his seat. "Are you alright? " I asked with concern. "Yes, but I can't breathe!" he said with a pressed tone and then leaned back and laughed as I never thought possible. Narth pointed his finger on the screen." A the Mighty...A...He just....he just ...pooped all over himself! He feels very insignificant right now!" Har Hi said."I think our OPS operator is incapacitated right now. the Alien fleet is turning in a very uncontrolled retreat maneuver!" "Prince Gatu do hail me that monkey would you?" "With pleasure Captain!" "I am Captain Olafson of the United Stars of the Galaxy. Calling the A the Mighty. You are not afraid of my puny little vessel I know.. Well here I am now, why don't you repeat your demands?" He appeared on the screen" We will leave, No demands will be made." "Not so fast. There are a few demands of mine and you better listen or you will not leave." "Speak Captain the Olafson!" "This Solar system is Union protectorate and soon Union space. Any and all hostile act, any and all military vessel within 1 light year of this system will be considered an act of war and we will retaliate with all our strength. So you know this isn't a puny vessel I will demonstrate to you what could happen to Furze worlds if you disregard our warning!" I said to Mao go and let one go, one of these Yotta loads. Maximum distance empty space!" I never heard crisper and happier Yes Sir from Mao ever. Nothing happened at first! "Did you fire?" "Yes Captain but its five light minutes out It takes that time for the light to reach us!" A new sun flashed into existence in the empty space behind the Alien fleet and did only dissipate very slowly. Narth was serious again."What will the Terrans do with weapons like that?" Har Hi shrugged." I think the Sol System Defensive batteries are almost as big I heard. they already got them. Translocator Cannon technology is no longer new to them. Making it bigger was the first thing they did." The Furze saw it too and their Commander said." We will accept all your demands and beg of your forgiveness. We shall leave now and not come near this system again!" "That's a wise decision , A The Mighty. You may now leave" To Krabbel I said:" Set a course home!" ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006